1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart assembly and, more particularly, to a wheeled cart assembly for fence netting and, most particularly, to a wheeled cart assembly for deploying, retrieving and storing fence netting.
2. Background Information
Fence netting is widely used for control of animal access to various areas of land. A particularly useful design of fence netting incorporates fencing posts secured to the fence netting at regular intervals. Such fence netting is available commercially in various heights up to 5 feet and lengths as long as 165 feet. The manufacturer strongly recommends that such fence netting be folded up by the posts, and not rolled up like a carpet. This is particularly important for the fence netting that is to be electrified for animal control. The folding and unfolding of the fence netting can be difficult, particularly if the process is performed by a single individual. To overcome this difficulty, applicant has invented a fence netting cart assembly that allows a single individual to deploy and erect a length of fence netting with integral posts, as well as pick up and move such a length of fence netting with integral posts. In addition, the fence netting cart assembly of the present invention includes structural features that allow a length of folded fence netting supported on the cart assembly to be stored in a state ready to be deployed at a future time.
Thus, the present invention represents an improvement over the current technology used for deploying and picking up fence netting.